La Couleur du Feu
by Crazy-Pingoui
Summary: Histoire moderne, mettant en scène Elsa, Anna ainsi que plusieurs autre personnage de l'univers Disney.


**Bonjour à tous ! Merci d'avoir cliqué sur cette histoire. On est partie pour pas mal de chapitre, en suivant l'histoire de nos deux héroïnes.**

 **C'est ma première histoire. Je n'ai jamais écrit avant. Du coup je vous demanderais de rester gentil.**

 **Je suis aussi désolé pour les potentiels fautes, c'est pas ma spécialité.**

 **Merci encore d'être la, j'espère que ça vous plaira :) !**

* * *

Elsa remit en place ses lunettes qui avait encore une fois glissé vers l'avant.

" _Ah mais c'est pas possible_ " pesta-t-elle visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

Elle était arrivé en France quelque semaines plus tôt et elle se débattait encore avec cette langue si compliquée.

" _Bon comment allez dans mon lycée ?_ "

La jeune fille et sa mère était arrivée à Montpellier il y a peu de temps. Et se déplacer dans cette ville pouvait s'avérer parfois un peu laborieux, surtout si on ne comprenait pas le plan.

Aujourd'hui elle avait rendez-vous dans son nouveau lycée afin de valider son inscription.

Beaucoup de chose avait changé dans son monde ses derniers temps. Son départs précipité des États-Unis, laissant derrière toute sa vie New-Yorkaise. Son arrivée dans cette petite ville de province. Sa mère qui prenait un nouveau travail, la laissant seul la plupart du temps.

Elle savait que c'était une bonne chose qu'elle soit partie. Sa mère ne pleurait plus le soir quand elle se croyait seul, elle n'était plus effrayé dès qu'elle entendait la porte s'ouvrir. Mais se retrouver seul, loin de tout ce qu'elle connaissait… Elle savait que ça allait être une longue année.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit son bus arrive ce qu'il la tira de sa rêverie. En l'espace d'une vingtaine de minutes, elle fut déposé non loin de son nouveau lycée.

" _Bon au moins ça ira vite le matin"_ pensa-t-elle.

Elle traversa le lourd portail en fer forgé marron et entra pour la première fois dans l'établissement. Elle trouvait toujours les lycées bizarre sans les élèves. Grand, vide et un peu effrayant, elle devait se l'admettre. Heureusement tout était bien indiqué et elle trouva sans problème l'accueil.

Tout lui semblait neuf et propre, comme refait il y a peu. Chaque panneau était traduit en 3 langues en plus du français. Elle aimait bien cet endroit. Certes c'était différent de tout ce qu'elle avait connu, mais c'était jolie.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle", une fois de plus elle fut tiré de sa rêverie par un élément extérieur. Une jeune femme russe, derrière une table venait de l'apostropher.

" _Bonjour, vous avez dû recevoir l'appelle de ma mère, je viens d'arriver d'Amérique et je viens m'inscrire ici pour l'année qui arrive_.", elle ne put s'empêcher, en disant cela, de noter la multitude de tâche de rousseur de son interlocutrice ainsi que ses grands yeux d'un vert profond.

"Désolé je ne parle pas très bien anglais, dit la rousse

Oh, désolé, je oublie que je suis _in_ France parfois. Mon français _is not very good_. Je espère que vous comprenez _at least_ ?" Pendant qu'elle parlait, elle continua à détailler son interlocutrice. Deux longues nattes rousse venait se reposer sur ses épaules.

"Oui, pas de soucis." La rousse tenta de dissimuler un petit rire derrière sa main, mais Elsa était trop absorbé dans son analyse pour s'en rendre compte.

"Je m'appelle Anna, dit la rousse en tendant la main.

Moi c'est Elsa, je être la pour m'inscrire pour la prochaine _year._ Vous avoir eu _my mother_ au téléphone.

Ah oui, le proviseur Bogo m'as parlé de toi. Je suis une étudiante tout comme toi. J'aide les nouveaux arrivants en leur faisant visiter le lycée et en les aidants à remplir leur papier. Sais-tu dans quelle section tu veux t'inscrire ?

Je vouloir faire la classe Américain, répondit Elsa, _it's the simpler for me I think_.

Très bien, alors." Anna se mit à chercher dans une grosse pile de papier.

"Voilà ce dont tu as besoin pour t'inscrire, il y a aussi un test d'anglais à passer. Par contre, cet classe n'existe que dans la section littéraire. Je pense qu'il te faudrait suivre les cours de remise à niveau en français dispensé durant le mois d'août." Elle rajouta une autre pile de feuille par dessus.

"Tu peux t'installer sur les tables en face pour tout remplir, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à venir me demander", la petite rousse fourra dans les mains d'Elsa la pile de papier. Elsa la remercia d'un signe de tête et alla s'assoir pour étudier tout ça.

Rapidement, elle dut admettre que c'était bien plus dur que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Le fameux stage dont avait parlé Anna durait trois semaine, cinq jours par semaines et sept heures par jours.

"Pas sur que j'arrive au bout" murmura-t-elle. Elle savait que le français était une langue compliqué, et arriver à la comprendre en si peu de temps serait une tâche plus que ardue.

Elle mis deux longues heures pour ce sortir de tous les formulaires. Et avec un grand sourire, elle les remit à Anna qui pris le temps de tout vérifier.

"Super ! Tout est bon ! Alors on se revoit à la rentrée, dit-elle avec un grand sourire. J'espère que ton stage se passera bien. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, surtout n'hésite pas à venir me voir !

Merci, répondit Elsa, passe de bonne vacance."

Sur le chemin du retour, Elsa sentit que quelque chose la dérangeait. Comme une pensée que l'on ne peut pas effacer de son esprit, un souvenir, présent, mais inattrapable.

La front collé contre la vitre du bus, Elsa cherchait ce qui l'obsédait. Et puis, comme une illumination, le sourire de la petite rousse lui revint en tête.

"Peut-être que cet année va pas être si mal au final." pensa-t-elle.


End file.
